The Knight and the Princess
by Yu.Shouji 13
Summary: Dai is a very rebellious Dewott, always trying to go and get a fight with anyone. Can a Princess change his ways?, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 the Princess and the Slave

Chapter 1:The Princess and the Slave

In a world where only pokemon exist, a young servine is walking alongside her friends."Ivy slow down a little" said a vibrava trying to catch her up "Sorry i can't,dad is waiting for me Fly" she exclaim as she tried to run even faster "Slow down princess" said a braixen at the running snake "Sorry Xena i'm off" Ivy quickly jolt at an incredible speed,"She will never change did she?" "Yeah,lets go and catch her up Xena" "Lets go Fly"(A/N:Fly is the Vibrava's name and Xena is the Braixen).

Meanwhile

"OBEY SLAVE!" said a very angry Chesnought "Make me" is the reply from a dewott,he is your typical defiant to the last dewott "So be it,face your death,Frenzy Plant" the chesnaught said as dozens of roots suddenly burst from the ground towards the dewott "hmph,to slow,Razor Shell" he said as he dodge the attacks way to easily and slash the chesnought right on the head "followed by an Aerial Ace!" he said again as he swipe throught the chesnought like a wind. Every one is at awe seeing the dewott fight a chesnought and win,he is actually WINNING,**but **the quiladins just suddenly came bargin in trying to stop him from escaping "Stop him we must not let him escape from us or we will be punished severely for this" one of the quiladin spoke up "COME!,the more the merrier" the dewott said smiling.

Ivy heard the uproar and made a quick dash to the scene and quickly got a good sight on what is happening,a dewott is fighting with a couple dozens of quiladins and Wu is fainting from the looks of it,she could hear the crowd cheering for the dewott "come on Slave,if you made it i will make you my personal bodyguard" "come on you beat that chesnaught with two strikes,this should be easy for you Dai" Dai? This Dai must be a great fighter because he could even defeat Wu,the head of slavery business in town and he was good but Dai could defeat him allthought he have a type disadvantages and he won with only two moves.

Finally she made her decision and quickly jump in the way forcing the quiladins to stop,freezing on the spot they stand,"STOP!" she said loudly "why princess Ivy? He knock our master out of nowhere,and he will pay for it" said the quiladin "that's a lie!" suddenly a charmeleon said "they attack first!" a frogadier said "he was only defending us!" a combusken shouting for him,they all desperately trying to protect their friend who was looking annoyed at every one of them "you talk to damn much,all of you!" said the dewott,Ivy just suddenly slapped him in the face "they were only trying to protect you IDIOT" she said "who are you trying to submit me huh?" Dai say plainly "i'm Princess Ivy and i'm here for you".

The dewott is shocked to hear what the servine just said, she want him? For what? This can't be good."how much it is for this dewott?" Ivy just ask wanting to know his price "for what Princess?" one of the quiladin ask "for my protection you stupid!" she said "besides my dad told me i can choose anyone who i see worthy so name his price!" she continued "i'm not for SALE!" Dai said loudly "shut up!" she said while slapping him in the face "why do you always slap me in the face!" he said angered by her slapping his face simultaneously "shut up, you're mine" Ivy said trying to slap him but he dodge her hand with incredible speed "make me,Princess!" he said chalanging her "FINE" she said as a burst of roots suddenly lunged at Dai holding him in the spot he stood 'crap she is faster than me' he thought "give up, fighting does you no good you see" she said victoriously "submitting won't do any good to" Dai said strugling to reach out to his scalchop, but due to the overpowering Frenzy Plant that trap him on the spot he stand "as i said, just give up already,i'll make this easy for you and your friends" Ivy said with a smile on her face "ughh. NEVER" he said loudly as he finally able to reach his scalhop and quickly use X-Scizor to cut the roots which is a big shock to Ivy plus an entertainment to see such a talented dewott, but she still have a lot of tricks of her own.

"Now you're mine" Ivy said as she launch a Energy Ball to Dai "Useless" he said as he use slash to cut it half "now take this" he said quickly tried to slash her with an X-Scizor. The attack hit her and throw her back a little farther "damn, Dai is really giving his all huh,right Gren" said a charmeleon "you're right Blaze, but we should get out of the cage first" reply Gren the frogadier "use your tricks now Gren" Blaze said eager to get out of the cage. Fly and Xena had been looking for Ivy for a while until the heard a blast "Xena lets go there" Fly said grabbing the braixen "okay" she said. Suddenly Ivy is thrown to their direction "CRAP!" both of them said as Ivy came down, hitting them both and throw all three into the wall. Dai is seen standing straight using a move that is impossible for a dewott to learn, "how could you use a Hydro Cannon?, you're just a dewott, that is impossible!" Ivy said as she stood back up deeply beaten and shocked 'he is way stronger than me' the thought racing through her mind "i just did Princess" Dai said in a mocking tone while panting from exhaustion using the move.

"NOW IS OUR CHANCE" both Xena and Fly said as they lunge in for an attack, Xena already charge a Mystic Fire on her staff and Fly is charging a Dragon Pulse "how dare you..." "...attack the Princess!" both of them said simultaneously but as the attack nearly hit Dai they are stopped by both Gren and Blaze as the braixen and the vibrava quickly slamed down to the rought floor "what took you so long huh?" Dai asked with a grin on his face "the cage, Gren refuses to use his trick until the last minute" Blaze said sarcasticly "who are you girls in the first place?" Flare the combusken asked to the vibrava and the braixen "i'm Fly and she is Xena now tell us your name, all of you!" she said in a demanding tone "there is no time for that" suddenly Ivy stand up again glowing lightly "get out of the way!" both of them said as Ivy suddenly let a blast of Solarbeam straight at Dai, but instead of evading he just jump towards her using his Razor Shell to cut straight at the beam deviding it into two directions missing the front arc and it suddenly explode causing both Dai and Ivy lo faint.

A/N: so this is the first chapter. Find out what happen in the next one


	2. Chapter 2 the grovyle prince, Jun

Chapter 2: The Grovyle prince. Jun

**Hey readers sorry for the long updates but I'm kinda busy with my school (I'm still in highschool ) but enough for the notes, time to go on with the story.**

**P.S. : I'm quite suck with grammar (I'm from Indonesia) so tell me if i get the writing in a wrong way and i will try my best to fix it in the next chapter.**

Dai wake up with a grunt as the light hit his face slightly opening his eyes to look at his surroundings only to be greeted with a sight of a really familiar scene, a knight's chamber 'just like dad's room' he thought to himself. His dad is a knight but he died during a mission which is why he live the way he does now, as a wanderer he has no connection to any nation and never bounded to any rule 'better get out off this place thought' he think as he tried to get of from the bed but quickly noticed that both of his hands are chained to the bed "OH THIS IS JUST GREAT!" He said out loud this time knowing that being quite is useless now.

On the other side of the palace Ivy wake up finding up that she is lying on her bed her right arm is bandaged 'this is not good' she thought to herself as she turn to her left and quickly surprised to see both of her friends sleeping on the side of the bed peacefully, she was happy to see that both are okay so she decided she should let them sleep a little longer while she take a walk around the palace and look for some fresh air not even want to know how long she slept already.

"Come on, can't somebody hear me!" Dai shouted trying desperately to have someone to talk to "I do" a voice said from the back of the door as the door opened up revealing a shiny grovyle "huh, who are you?" Dai said as the grovyle enters the room "My name is Jun, here let me take that of from you" he said as he walks toward Dai and began to undo the cuff that chained him to the bed "Jun? That's a weird name for someone, besides are you gonna be okay letting me go like this?" He asked out of curiosity "Don't worry I'm not gonna be in trouble besides," "besides?" Dai asked as he rub his arm but suddenly he is struck with a Leaf Blade. Having an attack at a point blank range three is no way Dai could dodge it, and as the attack hit him it quickly sent him blasting the wall with a force that shatters the wall and sent him flying to the garden, Dai landed with a thud and quickly stand up facing his attacker "You want a piece of me, then come!" He shout at him and quickly use his Aerial Ace at him.

Jun tried to dodge the attack but Dai came faster than he had expected, as he was hit with the Aerial Ace he quickly retaliate with a X-Scizor. Dai saw the attack coming quickly use Razor Shell to counter his attack using only one of his scalchop to defend himself while throwing the other one to the air distracting Jun. Taking the advantage Dai did a upper slash with his scalchop breaking Jun's X-Scizor and sends him flying and slashed by Dai's scalchop that he throw to the air before, Dai then grab his flying scalchop and quickly use a Razor Shell, doing another upper slash but Jun already figured the attack and quickly use Leaf Blade to counter the attack.

Another blast was heard as Ivy run straight to the location of the blast, she's worried because there might be an attack from other region 'ugh.., this just ruin my day' she thought to herself as she quicken her step when she suddenly heard another blast 'hold on big bro, I'm coming!' She said as she began to run toward the site.

The scene is devastating. Lot of holes on the ground, tons of slashing mark on both the tree and the ground, and smoke is everywhere. Suddenly a burst of water came forth and hit a tree making the water spray into every direction and clearing the smoke around it revealing the two Pokemon exhausted from the use of so many moves to beat each other. "You're not bad Dai, nobody can keep up with me this long, plus your Hydro Cannon is quite nasty" Jun said with a grin on his tired face "You're not bad yourself Jun. Your Solar beam was really scary y'know" Dai said grinning as well.

Another blast was heard from far away "Looks like Dai was fighting again" Flare said with a tired look on her face "well, you can't blame him for that." Blaze said as he tried to calm his sister "Come on, we can't leave him fighting like that, he'll might broke something important." Gren said not wanting to be caught in another problem "Okay, let's go he might already broke something y'know." Flare said as they took of to the scene.

Dai shot another Hydro Cannon at Jun which he dodge quite easily and quickly began to charge another Solar beam, Dai noticed the move quickly use Razor Shell and throws one of his scalchop straight at him, however Jun is already charge up so he fire the Solar beam into Dai, knocking the scalchop he throws at him and hitting Dai straight on. Dai receiving an super effective plus powerful attack just quickly thrown back to the wall just inches in front of Ivy who just arrived in the place looking Dai extremely beaten near death.

Not far from the place Fly and Xena were rushing to the place where the blast come from running at full speed, desperate to find their princess. They just woke up, finding the princess are gone they quickly rush to find Ivy Burr suddenly Fly bumped against Blaze failing to the floor with Blaze on top of her accidentally kissing her straight on her lip, everyone just looked in awe, Gren nudge Flare on her arm saying "looks like your brother got a girlfriend before you manage to hook up with Dai" with a grin "shut up!" Flare said feeling quite irritated. Fly unable to take the kiss quickly push him of from her body, throwing him to the side while rolling to the other side, both are blushing furiously "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Fly shout loudly, her cheeks redder than a Cheri berry, both embarrassed and angry that her first kiss were taken from her "What! You're the one that bumped me, besides that was an accident" Blaze said trying to defend himself while hiding the redder mark on his cheeks "come on we need top step up our pace, remember Dai" Gren said with am annoyed look "yeah lets go now" Flare said lifting her brother up helping him to stand.

"Damn it!" Dai said out loud as another Vine Whip hit him. It's two against one now, Dai vs Ivy and Jun but suddenly, "Ivy, back down" Jun said to her "what! No i won't" she said wanting to protect her only brother "back down" Dai said as he suddenly use Extreme Speed at her which shock both of them, the attack knock Ivy down and Dai intending to end the fight just use his strongest attack "watch out" he exclaimed as he suddenly vanish into thin air, "Vorpal Blade" he said as light came slashing everything in the area creating a huge explosion on the area.

**A/N : so how's that? Sorry for the extremely slow updates I'll try to be faster**

**Also R&R**


End file.
